


Микофобия

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Body Horror, I mean, M/M, Mushrooms, Sex Magic, Transformation, Unrealized Feelings, hanahaki, lots of mushrooms, seriously
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Илай не считал себя трусом, но, как и у любого человека, у него были страхи, с которыми он не всегда мог совладать. Он не боялся высоты или насекомых, не боялся космических перелетов или быстрой езды на спидере, но всегда напрягался и старался держаться подальше от грибов.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Микофобия

Илай проснулся с улыбкой на лице. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне вгоняли его в краску, но при этом были слишком приятными, чтобы перестать прокручивать их в голове перед сном. В итоге его сны были яркими и откровенными и имели ощутимые физические последствия.

С объективной точки зрения ничего особенного не произошло. Они с Трауном были на очередной раздражающей смертельно опасной высадке, и им пришлось немало прятаться в процессе от патрулей охранявших своё логово террористов, ожидаемо не желавших подпускать любопытных. Тем более имперских офицеров. Но чисс, как всегда, был бесконечно уверен в себе и не обращал внимания на то, как зашкаливал адреналин в крови его адъютанта, совсем не желавшего умереть здесь и сейчас.

Однако в какой-то момент Илай просто то ли потерял чувствительность к страху, то ли сработал какой-то иной фактор, но ему стало очень хорошо. Хорошо от того, что он прямо сейчас рядом с Трауном, и даже если их пристрелят, то пристрелят вместе.

А потом случилось то что случилось. Патрульный почти заметил их, но Траун вовремя среагировал на его появление и припечатал адъютанта к земле, скрыв их обоих в траве. Сначала Илай хотел наворчать на него, но потом вдруг осознал, что ему противоестественно приятно вот так лежать под командиром и чувствовать его большие ладони на талии и горячее дыхание на шее. Его переполнили совсем неуместные мысли и чувства, и не оставили даже после того, как все закончилось и они оба вернулись на корабль.

И теперь, лёжа в постели и щупая свой утренний стояк, юный офицер не мог не признать, что его чувства к синекожей катастрофе, перевернувшей его жизнь, похоже давно перевалили за рамки терпеливо-дружеских.

— Вот, крифф… — выругался Илай, лениво сдвигая кожу своего члена. Он вспомнил в деталях ощущение рук чисса на своей талии, пусть даже через одежду, и пришёл к разрядке очень быстро. Кончив, он позволил себе поваляться, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями, прежде чем идти в освежитель. Он машинально провел кончиком пальца по подвздошной кости и замер, резко осознав, что она ощущается совсем не так, как он привык. Вместо привычной ровной текстуры он трогал что-то неоднородное и мягкое, покрытое влагой, совсем не похожей на пот.

— Что за… — расслабленность, пришедшая вслед за оргазмом, резко улетучилась. Он вскочил с кровати и побежал в освежитель, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало. Задрав майку и приспустив трусы, он увидел нечто, заставившее его отшарахнуться от собственного отражения и закричать в ужасе.

Он зажмурился, вжавшись в стену, и снова потрогал дрожащей рукой место, где ноги переходили в пах. Подавив подступавшую панику, он снова открыл глаза и опустил взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что зеркало ему не лгало.

Вся кожа вокруг его паха была покрыта крошечными грибами с тонкими ножками. Их серые шляпки были вытянутыми, и по краям слабо люминесценцировали голубым.

Илай тихо застонал, почти завыл от охватившего его животного ужаса. Он не считал себя трусом, но, как и у любого человека, у него были страхи, с которыми он не всегда мог совладать. Он не боялся высоты или насекомых, не боялся космических перелетов или быстрой езды на спидере, но всегда напрягался и старался держаться подальше от грибов. Вероятно потому что на Лисатре все грибы без исключения были чертовски ядовитыми, и все, что они поражали, было обречено на гибель.

Пережив приступ паники, он заставил себя выровнять дыхание.

— Спокойно, Вэнто, спокойно… — позабыв о водных процедурах, он вернулся в спальню и вызвал по внутренней связи медотсек.

— Слушаю вас, энсин, — ответила завершавшая дежурство молодая медсестра.

— Доктор, на мне… на мне грибы растут! Целая куча… — голос Илая звучал высоко и жалобно.

— Ох… — лицо девушки скривилось брезгливой гримасой. — Доктор Хамас придёт через полчаса. Подходите на осмотр.

— Я не… кто-то может прийти прямо сюда?

— Если вы способны передвигаться сами, энсин, для этого нет причин, — строго возразила медсестра. — Успокойтесь и примите душ.

Голопроектор погас. Вэнто уселся на кровать и провел по лицу вспотевшими ладонями.

— Вот же крайтово дерьмо…

***  
— Необычно. Весьма необычно, — доктор Хамас неторопливо рассматривал грибную колонию в паху Вэнто с таким спокойствием в голосе, словно перед ним был не живой пациент, а уникальный лабораторный образец.

— Д-д-доктор… это конец? Я умру, да? — Илая трясло даже несмотря на немалую дозу успокоительного, которую он получил войдя в медотсек.

— Нет-нет, что вы, эти грибы вполне безопасны. Я не фиксирую токсинов или злокачественных поражений. Скорее даже наоборот, они выделяют вам в кровь много полезных веществ. Вы им нравитесь, и им невыгодно вас убивать, — пожилой медик добродушно улыбнулся. Необычные грибы явно его завораживали.

— Это не делает мне лучше ни капли, — тихо пробормотал Вэнто. — Вы можете от них избавиться?

— Энсин, у вас микофобия? — в голосе доктора Хамаса промелькнуло осуждение, и Илай внутренне сжался. Ему и без того было стыдно за столь нелепый в глазах большинства людей страх. — Ясно. Что ж, у меня есть средство, которое помогает от большинства грибковых поражений. Принимать каждый день после того, как сходите в душ до полного исчезновения активных спор и гибели грибницы. А… эти образцы я сейчас срежу и заберу на анализ.

— То есть… они останутся во мне навсегда? — голос Илая снова задрожал. Он накрыл голову ладонями и начал мелко раскачиваться, сидя на койке, не в силах остановить своё бурное воображение. На Лисатре он не раз видел как заживо покрывались плесенью домашние фатиры, которых изолировали и оставляли умирать, чтобы они не заразили других. Иногда такое происходило и с людьми, и для их спасения тоже не было лекарства в пределах колонии.

— Вполне возможно. Но, как я и сказал, беспокоиться вам не о чем. Кроме того факта, что вам придётся некоторое время превозмогать вашу фобию. Я дам вам успокоительное, чтобы вы могли продолжать вашу службу с прежней эффективностью.

***

Энсин Вэнто опаздывал на службу. Это было на него непохоже, поэтому Траун немного забеспокоился. Их вчерашнее задание прошло успешно, и его адъютант за ужином был в приподнятом настроении, поэтому его отсутствие сейчас заставляло чисса блуждать в догадках — что произошло, и насколько это было серьёзно.

Когда Вэнто наконец появился, он выглядел мрачным и непривычно бледным. Взгляд его был рассеянным, движения нервными и заторможенными. Он шёл так, словно что-то мешало ему свести ноги.

— Доброе утро, энсин, — поздоровался Траун, и Вэнто вздрогнул, осознав, что на него смотрят.

— Привет, Траун, — пробормотал он себе под нос и даже не поднял глаз на командира, направившись к своей консоли. Последнее время он обращался к нему исключительно «капитан» или «сэр» даже в очень напряженные моменты, и то, что сейчас он назвал его по имени, явно показывало, что он не в себе.

— Что случилось? — Траун оперся локтями на его консоль, демонстрируя, что не отстанет, пока не выяснит все, что нужно. Вэнто поднял на него невидящий взгляд, но тут же опустил обратно, нервно дергая плечами.

— Подхватил какую-то поганую сыпь на вчерашней миссии. З-з-задержался в медотсеке, — он сжал губы и нервно сглотнул, но от Трауна не ускользнуло то, как они дрожали. — Ничего серьезного, просто неприятно. А вы… с вами все в порядке… капитан?

— Вполне. Вы уверены, что в состоянии нести службу?

— Уверен. Врач дал мне все необходимые лекарства. Я справлюсь, — Вэнто почесал бок и уткнулся в экран консоли, на котором уже были выведены данные о ближайших поставках. Траун собрался было отвернуться к своей станции, но тут вдруг уловил в воздухе знакомый запах. Запах, которого совершенно точно не могло существовать в этой части галактики.

Он принюхался, чтобы убедиться, что запах не был галлюцинацией. Аромат был едва уловим, но все же вдохнув ещё несколько раз чисс снова ясно почувствовал его. Он как будто бы исходил от Илая, но это противоречило здравому смыслу.

— Траун, какого хрена? — гневно шепнул Вэнто, когда Траун практически уткнулся носом в его плечо в попытке уловить источник аромата.

— Мне необходимо кое-что выяснить, это может быть важно, — ответил он невозмутимо, совершенно забыв о принятых у людей приличиях под влиянием любопытства. Обнюхав униформу, он начал исследовать шею и волосы адъютанта, от которых запах казался интенсивнее.

— О, ну ты ещё зад мой понюхай на глазах у всего экипажа! — Вэнто резко развернулся и грубо отстранил лицо Трауна ладонью. — Это не может подождать хотя бы до обеда? — последние слова прозвучали так громко, что в наставшей после них всеобщей тишине очень ясно был слышен смешок младшего картографа, стоявшего за терминалом у дальней стены.

***

— Ну и что за крайтово дерьмо это было? — возмущённо спросил Вэнто, почти ударив по столу коробкой с пайком.

Траун почувствовал легкий укол зависти — пусть армейский паёк и не славился богатством вкусов, его составители все же старались разнообразить его день ото дня, меняя гарниры, соусы и сиропы для освежающих напитков. Чиссу же, из-за непереносимости большинства ингридиентов, приходилось довольствоваться чистой водой и очень скудным разнообразием синтетических вкусовых добавок в протеиновых батончиках, половина из которых уже давно заставляли его желудок скручиваться даже от одной мысли.

Прямо сейчас ему приходилось жевать один из них, так как другие вкусы на корабле закончились, а поставку новых обещали только через неделю.

— Простите, энсин, мое поведение было неуместным, — Траун проследил взглядом за тем, как Вэнто без энтузиазма вымазывал в соусе кусок соевого мяса. Обманчивая внешность этого привычного заменителя животных белков уже однажды сыграла с ним злую шутку — как и вся прочая растительная пища, он не только не принёс насыщения и прошёл через его организм почти не переварившись, но и оказался совершенно омерзительным на вкус. — Видимо я настолько изголодался по нормальной еде, что мне начинает всюду мерещиться ее запах, — признал он с неохотой, отметив, что будоражащий его аппетит аромат стал за последние часы куда интенсивнее.

— То есть… от меня пахнет чем-то, что вы находите съедобным?

— Это… очень специфический запах. Уникальный, я бы сказал. Он ассоциируется сразу с очень многими аспектами жизни чисса. И… совершенно точно не может существовать вне пещер Ксиллы. Полагаю, мне стоит попросить медика проверить мои центры восприятия. Наверняка это галлюцинация.

— А что именно чиссы считают нормальной едой? — Вэнто отложил столовый прибор и положил подбородок на ладони.

— В прошлый раз, когда вы задавали этот вопрос, вас затошнило уже на втором пункте. Учитывая, что у вас сегодня и так нет аппетита, мне логичнее будет промолчать.

— Вот именно. У меня и так нет аппетита. Хуже ты уже не сделаешь.

— Что ж, тогда я кажется остановился на сухих лепешках из лукх’чи’мор под сладким соусом из сцао’лукх’вэх’сики, — Траун позволил себе мечтательно улыбнуться, вспоминая вкусы блюд, которых не ел уже несколько лет. — В раннем детстве я почти только ими и питался. И… этот запах как раз присущ всему, в чем содержатся лукх’чи’мор, или их экстракты.

— А лукх’чи’мор это такие маленькие серые грибочки со светящейся шляпкой? — спросил Вэнто, прищурившись. Траун удивлённо дёрнул бровью — он не был уверен, что описывал их ранее. Но даже его могла подводить память, поэтому он решил не задавать энсину раздражающих, уводящих от темы вопросов.

— Их много разновидностей, но одна из них проявляется именно так. Бывают более крупные. Некоторые виды и вовсе не проявляются шляпками, а существуют в виде плесени на стенах пещер, и как раз из них получается отличная каша. А если в неё ещё и добавить сок со шляпок цсих’ла’лукх, вкус будет просто… — Траун остановился, услышав характерный звук нервного сглатывания, и посмотрел на лицо адъютанта. Тот выглядел ещё бледнее, чем утром, и явно жалел о своём любопытстве, хоть и стоически молчал об этом.

— Это типа деликатес такой? — выдавил он из себя вопрос.

— Нет, деликатесом это станет, если дать ему сутки постоять в тепле. Тогда части двух разных грибниц переплетаются, а ещё к ним добавляется…

— Все! — воскликнул Вэнто, протестующе подняв руки и зажмурившись. — Все… я сдаюсь. Это слишком. Крифф… а что-то кроме грибов чиссы едят?

— Мясо, но его труднее добыть, оно обычно очень дорогое. Постоянно его позволяют себе только аристокры. А ещё есть некоторые насекомые, но ими не наешься, они скорее становятся приправой засчет их едкого сока. Хотя, у некоторых сок довольно сладкий, и многим детям нравится как он брызгает в рот, когда разгрызаешь хитиновую корочку. Сам хитин есть не стоит. Но если насекомое несёт в себе споры анма’лукх’мор’цилин’мы, он становится…

— Хватит! — в голосе юного энсина зазвучала мольба. — Вселенная, ненавижу чертовы грибы! — раздраженно произнёс он и начал яростно расчесывать бедро. Траун заметил, как на ткани галифе после этого появилось влажное пятно, и запах лукх’чи’мор, преследовавший его, стал ещё ощутимее. Траун не удержался и приподнял обе брови.

— Ваша сыпь ведёт себя очень необычно.

— О да. Поэтому… — процедил Вэнто сквозь зубы и резко поднялся со своего места, прикрывая намокшую штанину ладонью, — позвольте мне снова отлучиться в медотсек, сэр.

***

После ухода в медотсек Вэнто вернулся на мостик в течение часа. Запах, витавший вокруг него, исчез, но Траун никак не мог перестать думать о его возможном источнике. Он старался сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях, но после расправы над террористами, укрывшимися в системе Дорн-4, «Громовое жало» не получал новых указаний, и раздача приказов о проверках систем корабля и выбор следующих маршрутов для патрулирования не могли занять его достаточно. Его адъютант, в свою очередь, был погружён в себя и в чтение грузовых манифестов, и явно не желал возвращаться к теме недавнего разговора.

Однако, когда их смену отпустили на отбой, Вэнто решил нанести командиру личный визит.

— Войдите, — пригласил его Траун, и тут же снова почувствовал аромат любимых грибов. Повернувшись, он увидел адъютанта, застывшего на пороге с маленьким пластиковым контейнером. Решив подождать и посмотреть, что именно он сделает и скажет, Траун откинулся в кресле и сложил руки замком, приглашая его начать разговор.

— Капитан, я… — начал Вэнто и дёрнул плечом. Его утренняя нервозность не улетучилась, но как будто немного сгладилась. Его речь звучала отрывисто, но на сей раз в этой отрывистости ощущались смущение и неловкость. — Вообще-то, это должен был быть сюрприз, но вы такой внимательный и проницательный, что я не могу больше откладывать… — человек запнулся и начал шевелить губами, очевидно растеряв все слова, которые хотел сказать. Траун улыбнулся уголками губ — эта слабость, обычно раздражавшая его, если он встречал её у других подчинённых, в случае Вэнто вызывала у него умиление.

— У меня лишь один вопрос, энсин, — Траун наклонился ему навстречу, не вставая с кресла. — Догадаетесь, какой именно?

— Нет, я не скажу вам, где я это взял, — человек решительно помотал головой и прижал контейнер к себе. — И если вы будете настаивать, я просто выброшу это в шлюз и сделаю вид, что этого никогда не было на борту «Громового жала».

— Это весьма радикальное неподчинение старшему по званию, — Траун внимательно смотрел на адъютанта, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Я могу заподозрить вас в связях с контрабандистами и подвергнуть допросу.

— О, да ладно. Делайте что хотите, — человек сдвинул брови и резко развернулся, очевидно вознамерившись уйти, так и не вручив свой подарок. От этого движения запах лукх’чи’мор снова ударил в лицо чиссу, и он сглотнул слишком обильно выделившуюся слюну. От мысли о том, что неведомым образом добытое Вэнто лакомство — а он практически не сомневался, что в контейнере были именно грибы — так ему и не достанета, его желудок болезненно свело.

— Нет-нет, постойте, — Траун вскочил с места и перехватил человека за плечи. — Я… обещаю, что больше не буду спрашивать об этом, — сказал он, сделав над собой усилие. В конце концов, если Вэнто не желал отвечать на его вопросы, рано или поздно он выяснит правду сам. Но прямо здесь и сейчас он был готов поступиться своим любопытством ради содержимого коробки.

Вэнто издал нечленораздельный звук недовольства и практически пихнул контейнер ему в лицо. Траун перехватил его, сделал шаг назад и нетерпеливо открыл крышку. Под ней он встретил переливающееся голубое сияние маленьких влажных шляпок лукх’чи’мор. Уловив свет его глаз, люминесцирующие клетки грибов загорелись ярче.

— О, Вселенная… — ему пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы снова не задать волновавший его вопрос. Вэнто развернулся к нему, сделав самое суровое лицо, на которое был способен, и сложил руки на груди. Траун в свою очередь осознал, что, похоже, впервые за многие годы, если не за всю жизнь, не может подобрать подходящие к ситуации слова по причине, не связанной с языковым барьером.

— Что ж… я рад, что ты рад, — Вэнто нервно усмехнулся. — Только пожалуйста…

Но Траун почти не воспринимал его речь, поглощённый разглядыванием удивительного, невозможного подарка. Он запустил руку в контейнер и взял щепотку маленьких грибов со дна. Глубоко вдохнув запах, он отправил всю пригоршню в рот и замер, раздавив их языком о верхнее нёбо, чувствуя, как неяркий горько-сладкий вкус обволакивает все вкусовые рецепторы. Это был тот самый запах и тот самый вкус, который наполнял самые беззаботные годы его жизни, когда он позволял себе бродить по родным пещерам и пробовать всё, что росло на их стенах.

Он осторожно сдвинул раздавленную массу к задним зубам и начал медленно жевать, выдавливая из грибов остатки сока и измельчая их мягкую плоть. Эндорфины непривычно мощным потоком ударили в мозг, и он стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия. Однако слишком сильные эмоции всё равно проявились, выступив слезами на глазах. Траун прикрыл рот ладонью, вдруг осознав, что Вэнто всё ещё здесь и смотрит на него, замерев на середине фразы.

— Вы что-то говорили, — обратился он к адъютанту, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Тот выглядел ещё более бледным, чем утром, и уголки его губ подрагивали от отвращения.

— Я хотел попросить вас… не делать этого при мне, но… вы… уже… ох, — лицо человека разгладилось, и он тяжело выдохнул. — Крифф, я даже не думал, что ваше лицо может так… искривляться. То есть… улыбаться. И… — он чуть прищурился, — ого. Это что, румянец? Крифф, это… стоило того!

Траун потрогал свои скулы и осознал, что улыбается намного шире, чем обычно себе позволял. Его щёки действительно пылали от прилившей крови. Вэнто смотрел на него и улыбался сам.

— Мать всегда говорила мне, что я выгляжу недостойно, когда слишком сильно радуюсь, — сказал он, пытаясь изменить выражение лица, но всплеск эндорфинов свёл мимические мышцы в непривычное им положение и пока отказывался отпускать.

— Крайтова отрыжка. По-моему это самая очаровательная улыбка, которую я видел в своей жизни… сэр. Ох. Серьёзно. Легенды врут. Чиссы могут быть очаровательными.

— О, как я мог забыть, что ваши легенды считают нас ожившими ледяными статуями, — Траун попытался нахмуриться, но улыбка так и не сходила с его губ, отчего лицо его стало выглядеть очень противоречиво. Он отвернулся от Вэнто и снова посмотрел на переливающиеся оттенками голубого шляпки лукх’чи’мор. Совершенно определенно, он не мог испытывать недовольство, получив в руки такое сокровище. — А вы не хотите попробовать?

— Что? Я? Грибы? Нет. Нет-нет-нет, — протестующе засуетился Вэнто. — Хотя… я не могу вам отказать, когда вы так на меня смотрите. Что ж. Если это вас порадует, — Вэнто взял один гриб среднего размера из контейнера и, зажмурившись, резко бросил его в рот. Несколько секунд спустя он разжал веки и сделал несколько движений челюстью, затем поднял на Трауна удивлённый взгляд. — Это… это куда менее омерзительно, чем я представлял. Меня даже… — он совершил ещё несколько движений челюстью и неопределенно скривил губы, — не стошнило. Удивительно, — сказал он и, словно противореча своим словам, прокашлялся.

— Могу ли я пригласить вас разделить со мной эту маленькую радость?

— О, нет, нет, я… должен сходить в медотсек.

— Опять? — всколыхнувшееся в Трауне беспокойство пересилило положительные эмоции, и его улыбка растаяла. Вэнто пусть и пытался храбриться и улыбаться, на деле выглядел слишком бледным и уставшим. Куда более уставшим, чем после нескольких бессонных ночей перед экзаменом в Академии.

— Сыпь… просто с ума сводит, сэр, — он закусил губу и спрятал взгляд за упавшей челкой, и Траун отметил, что даже его волосы сегодня выглядели непривычно грязными. — Может быть, в другой раз.

— Я точно ничем не могу помочь? — спросил он, чувствуя неприятную растерянность, так как сам того не осознавая привык быть в курсе даже самых личных аспектов жизни адъютанта.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, сэр. У доктора Хамаса все под контролем.

***

— Их совсем… совсем… совсем не становится меньше! — Вэнто чуть не плакал, сидя в медотсеке, спрятавшись от других пациентов за ширмой. Мерзкая сыпь стремительно захватывала все больше и больше поверхности его тела. Колония крошечных светящихся грибов, поначалу облюбовавших его пах, всего за неделю полностью покрыла внутреннюю сторону бедра, низ живота, бока и подмышки, и помимо этого серые нити расползающейся грибницы были заметны под кожей по всему телу. Несколько появились даже на шее, что означало, что скрывать их скоро станет невозможно.

При этом, вопреки всему, доктор Хамас был предельно оптимистичен и наблюдал за происходящим так увлечённо, словно перед ним был не пациент, а уникальный лабораторный образец. Он продолжал утверждать, что грибы совершенно не оказывают разрушающего воздействия на организм, а напротив влияют кругом положительно. Каждый раз, срезая с кожи Вэнто свежие образцы, он бережно укладывал их в контейнеры, очевидно надеясь вырастить жизнеспособную колонию вне организма пациента.

— Очевидно, этот вид приспособлен к самым экстремальным условиям, поэтому его не так просто уничтожить. Он переработал все токсины, которые я применил, словно это был обычный сахар. Совершенно восхитительно, — с придыханием сказал он, залепляя большим бакта-компрессом последний очищенный участок. Вэнто жалобно застонал. — Возможно вас утешит то, что их рост не активизируется повторно в тех местах, где я очистил кожу. Поэтому со временем им просто станет негде расти, и они от вас отстанут.

— Вы не делаете лучше, доктор, — Илай задрожал и обнял себя за плечи. Все увещевания доктора Хамаса лишь подкрепляли в нем ощущение, что он гниет заживо. Уплотнившаяся и посеревшая в местах недавно поражённых кожа, на которой кое-где остались кластерные отверстия на месте удаленных грибов, усиливала его в разы, хотя исследования говорили о том, что она ничуть не утратила своей функциональности. Выделения грибов влияли на структуру меланина, и неясно было, насколько постоянными будут эти изменения. — А что я буду делать, когда они доберутся до головы? Вдруг они повлияют на работу мозга?

— Вряд ли они покроют череп. Им больше нравятся мягкие ткани.

— Они жрут меня заживо! — он нетерпеливо схватил медика за плечи и заглянул в его беспощадно спокойные добрые глаза. — Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я отстранил вас от службы?

Илай вздрогнул и убрал руки. Как бы ни было ему плохо и противно от того, что с ним происходило, он совершенно точно не хотел уходить на больничный. Это бы удручало его ещё больше. Особенно тем фактом, что тогда у него точно не будет возможности быть рядом с Трауном. И, что в тайне пугало его ещё больше, могло произойти так, что Трауна перевели бы на другой корабль, а его — больного и немощного — отправили на берег, что означало расставание навсегда. Он сглотнул комок и опустил взгляд в пол. При всём отвращении к грибам это пугало его намного больше. Особенно теперь, когда случайным образом именно эти проклятые грибы помогли ему стать к командиру чуточку ближе.

— Нет, я… мне просто страшно, доктор, — он обхватил себя руками и зажмурился.

— Тогда соберитесь, энсин. И примите успокоительное.

Со стороны входа в медотсек послышался шум. Доктор Хамас отошел встретить возможного пациента.

— Скорее, она истекает кровью! — Илай узнал голос Трауна и выглянул из-за ширмы. Чисс нёс на руках младшего лейтенанта Сию, лицо которой было красным от крови, продолжавшей течь из глаз и рта. Сама она содрогалась всем телом, словно пытаясь отчаянно отбиться от приближавшейся смерти.

— Кладите сюда, — доктор Хамас указал на свободную койку и, когда пациентку уложили, что-то немедленно вколол ей в шею, после чего она дернулась, хрипло выдохнула и замерла. Кровь продолжала пузыриться и фонтанировать у неё изо рта, стекая на простыни и пол алым водопадом, в котором Вэнто ясно увидел несколько крупных белых лепестков, красивых и в то же время неуместных. Чуть отведя взгляд в сторону он увидел ещё один крупный цветок прямо там, где должен был быть глаз.

— Что вы ей вкололи? — холодно спросил Траун, коснувшись шеи лейтенанта. Бившая из ее рта кровь остановилась, но рот так и остался открытым. Она не шевелилась. Илай не мог разглядеть со своего места дышала ли она.

— Смертельную дозу морфина. Она умрет быстро и без боли.

— Вы убили её? Просто так? Даже не попытавшись вылечить?

— Это — ханахаки, капитан, — доктор, казавшийся Илаю добродушным и спокойным любителем науки, вдруг преобразился, ответив чиссу ледяным тоном. После чего без колебаний вырвал окровавленный цветок из глазницы погибшей и поднял перед его лицом. Толстый извилистый стебель был покрыт рядами острых шипов, с которых свисали куски плоти и капали тёмные сгустки, и Вэнто внутренне сжался, вообразив, какую страшную боль испытывала эта женщина перед смертью. — Его нельзя вылечить. Тем более когда это такой цветок, которому хватит пары часов, чтобы убить тебя. Я просто облегчил ее участь.

Траун приоткрыл губы, затем плотно сжал их, глядя на свои бордовые от крови ладони.

— Это заразно? — спросил он негромко.

— Считается, что нет. Оно возникает само по себе в случайных разумных, которые не могут разделить свои чувства с теми, кого любят. Тогда на них или даже сразу в них начинают расти любимые цветы объекта их любви. И какими бы они ни были — итог всегда один. Они умирают. Вот так, — Хамас указал на бледнеющее лицо погибшей. — Можете помыть руки на станции стерилизации. М-32, приберись и отвези её в морг, — подозвал он дроида-уборщика.

Траун промолчал и воспользовался предложением — умирающая забрызгала кровью не только него руки, но и лицо и униформу. Умывшись он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Илаем, продолжавшим таращиться из-за ширмы в оцепенении перед произошедшей только что страшной сценой.

— Энсин Вэнто? И вы здесь? — он подошёл ближе, и его взгляд из холодного вдруг стал взволнованным.

— Да, сэр. Сыпь, — Илай дёргано улыбнулся краешками губ и обвёл себя жестом руки, хотя Траун наверняка итак заметил жуткие серые прожилки, расползающиеся вокруг наложенных компрессов. — Никак не лечится, но доктор уверяет, что это не опасно, — его голос дрогнул. Потрясённый ум не мог не провести параллель между захватывающими его организм грибами и жуткой смертью лейтенанта Сию. — На мне не растут никакие цветы. Это совсем другое, — зачем-то сказал он вслух.

— Вы уже закончили свои процедуры?

— Да. Думаю, да, — нервно повторил он, потрогав последний наложенный компресс. Тот прилегал плотно и почти не ощущался на теле. Куда больше напрягало то, что ещё не поражённые участки начали чесаться от готовых прорасти в них грибов.

— Если так то… одевайтесь, — сказал капитан и зачем-то провел ладонью по его плечу. — Вы мне нужны… на высадке.

***  
Все прошло не совсем гладко. Логово пиратов Траун обнаружил без труда, но среди продуманных им сценариев почему-то не оказалось отвлекающего манёвра в виде стада напуганных нерф, выпущенных из загона. Этот манёвр не помог противнику скрыться, но нанес травмы членам группы высадки. И особенно пострадал энсин Вэнто, которого разбушевавшийся скот сбил с ног, и прежде, чем его удалось поднять и вытащить, пара нерф успела пробежать по нему. Неизвестно было, насколько сильно он пострадал, так как не то от боли, не то от шока энсин лишился чувств.

Когда они вернулись на «Громовое жало», доктор Хамас без лишних вопросов согласился поместить раненого в бакта-канистру. Траун, чувствуя вину за случившееся, вызвался раздеть его сам. Избавив его от одежды, он принялся срывать с испачканной кожи старые пластыри и компрессы. Его тут же обдало запахом лукх’чи’мор, преследовавшим последние дни как жестокое наваждение. Только на этот раз это был иной, более тонкий его оттенок.

На несколько мгновений Траун от удивления забыл, что делал и зачем, и замер, положив ладонь на грудь Вэнто, из привычно смуглой ставшую серо-голубой. На местах более свежих компрессов она была более серой и на ней зияли многочисленные кластерные отверстия, края которых едва заметно люминесцировали красным.

— Вы закончили? — спросил его механический голос меддроида.

— Да. Приступайте, — ответил он тихо, и сел на стоявшую рядом пустую койку.

— Капитан Траун, вы нуждаетесь в медицинской помощи? — спросил подошедший к нему доктор Хамас, закончивший осмотр остальных пострадавших офицеров.

— Я? Нет, я в порядке, — ответил он, провожая взглядом дроида, отвозившего Илая к бакта-канистре.

— Однако вид у вас словно контуженный. Если вам не нужна помощь, я был бы признателен, если бы вы освободили койку.

— Доктор Хамас, расскажите мне поподробнее о болезни энсина Вэнто, — сказал он, когда тело погрузили в бакту, и поднялся на ноги.

— Грибковая сыпь, — врач бесстрастно приподнял брови. — Необычная, но совершенно безопасная. Не стоит беспокоиться, он скоро будет в норме.

— Вы можете дурачить сколько угодно его, но не меня, — возразил Траун тихо, склонившись прямо к его лицу. — Вы совершенно не контролируете происходящее, верно?

— Что вы хотите от меня услышать, капитан? — через холодный тон доктора Хамаса прорезалось раздражение. — Вы, может быть, компетентны в медицине и лучше меня знаете, что происходит?

— Обычная грибковая сыпь давно бы поддалась вашему лечению. Вам известны все потенциально опасные микроорганизмы этого сектора галактики и средства борьбы с ними. Грибок размножается спорами, но — я проверил отчеты — никто из членов экипажа не обнаружил признаков заражения за последнюю неделю. Кроме того, я точно знаю, что это за грибы, и они не могут существовать в этой части галактики!

— О, он показал их вам? — доктор усмехнулся. Казалось, каждый мускул его лица напрягся, чтобы подчеркнуть всю гамму презрения и пренебрежения, которую он испытывал к пациенту. Траун сжал кулаки за спиной, чувствуя как кровь с жаром прилила к голове.

Вэнто третий вечер кряду кормил его лукх’чи’мор, связь которых с его сыпью была до смешного очевидна. Однако только сегодня, став свидетелем случившегося с лейтенантом Сию, он получил недостающую деталь общей картины.

— У него ханахаки, — констатировал он, прочистив горло от подступившей тошноты, когда витавший в воздухе запах грибов снова коснулся его обоняния.

— Вы видите на нем цветы? — доктор приподнял одну бровь и развел руками.

— Не в каждом мире, населенном разумной жизнью, существует жизнь растительная. Мой мир скован вечным льдом, поэтому лукх’чи’мор для меня прекраснее любых цветов, — Траун повернулся и подошёл к бакта канистре, в которой плавало тело Вэнто. Всего за несколько минут на сплетениях нитей мицелия под его кожей возникли новые уплотнения, готовые прорваться десятками крошечных грибов. — Но не когда они растут на нём.

— Значит, вы полагаете, что причиной сыпи стала его неожиданная любовь к вам? — доктор отвернулся к паду и его лицо снова приняло отстранённое выражение. — Что ж, тогда у меня появится шанс изучить самый необычный случай этой болезни. А что вы сами чувствуете к нему, капитан?

— Он мой друг. И подчиненный. Я никогда не рассматривал его иначе, — Траун положил ладонь на транспаристил, отделявший его от адъютанта, продолжая рассматривать изменения, которые уже произошли с его телом. Посеревшая в местах поражений кожа вызывала в нем противоречивые чувства.

— Капитан, вы же понимаете, что сказать ему правду — значит ввергнуть его в панику и превратить последние дни его жизни в ад.

— У него микофобия. Он итак в панике.

— Тогда, капитан, раз уж вы так осведомлены, я предоставлю вам честь сообщить ему, что он умирает.

Траун ощутил, как из глубин его подсознания поднялась волна ярости. Доктор Хамас не только врал пациенту — он никого не поставил в известность. Он даже не попытался его спасти. И сейчас, когда болезнь дошла до критической стадии, всё выглядело так, что смерть и правда была единственным исходом. Но он не хотел принимать подобный исход.

Резко развернувшись, он схватил доктора за ворот и вжал в стену. Хамас вдохнул, но не вскрикнул, лишь испуганно посмотрел на Трауна, прочитав на его лице всю палитру чувств, которые чисс редко позволял видеть окружающим.

— Я полагал, что вы компетентны в своём деле, доктор Хамас, — сказал Траун ледяным шёпотом. — Поэтому я задам вопрос ещё раз. Какие условия необходимы для исцеления от ханахаки?

— Нужно, чтобы второй ответил взаимностью. И… физически подтвердил свои чувства. Поймите, болезнь почти не изучена. Вы сами видели, что стало с Сию…

Не дав ему договорить, Траун, стиснув зубы от злости, сдавил ему шею.

— Что подразумевает физическое подтверждение?

— Это… индиви… — доктор Хамас закашлялся, и Траун ослабил хватку, — индивидуально. Одним достаточно поцелуя. Другим нужен… полноценный акт телесной близости. Но это не сработает, если вы не будете… чувствовать…

— Все наши чувства — это чистая химия. Найдите способ заставить меня чувствовать любовь химическим путём.

— Это не…

— Я не буду просить дважды, доктор.

***

Илай проснулся и не смог открыть глаза. Веки слиплись во сне, а мышцы словно свело. Это ощущение не было чем-то необычным, и он позволил себе несколько минут просто поваляться. Затем он потянулся к хронометру, чтобы проверить, не проспал ли он службу, однако вместо привычной прикроватной тумбы рука наткнулась на пустоту. Прислушавшись, он услышал пищание приборов, которых точно не было в его каюте. Однако открыть глаза всё ещё не удавалось, и в давящей темноте его быстро охватила паника.

— О боже… кто-нибудь! — он нервно щупал рукой воздух, пока кто-то не схватил его запястье.

— Энсин Вэнто, прошу вас, успокойтесь. Я здесь, — он узнал голос Трауна. На мгновение этот факт принёс облегчение, но затем ужас вернулся с удвоенной силой, ведь сейчас командир мог увидеть, насколько далеко зашло поражение грибами. Прямо сейчас он и сам не представлял насколько.

— Почему я не могу открыть глаза?

— Это временно. Скоро доктор уберёт повязку и ты… снова сможешь видеть. Ты сильно пострадал во время высадки на Уриас-7, — голос капитана звучал необычно мягко и притом обеспокоенно. Это не было похоже на его обычный отстранённый тон, и одновременно радовало и пугало. Траун не позволил бы своим эмоциям проявиться без причины. Илай почувствовал, как его тёплая ладонь сжала его руку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Мне страшно, — честно сказал Илай и тут же устыдился того, как жалобно звучал его голос. — И холодно. Однако я не чувствую боли, только… — он резко вдохнул, осознав, что прямо сейчас лежит перед Трауном почти обнаженный, и тот наверняка увидел покрывавшие его тело лукх’чи’мор. Сейчас он мог только гадать, как много грибов выросло на нем, пока он был в отключке. И самые неприятные подозрения говорили о том, что это из-за них, а не из-за травм от взбешённых нерф, на его глазах была повязка. — Простите меня, сэр. Было неуместно с моей стороны скрывать…

— Что ж, с вашей стороны действительно разумно было не говорить мне, откуда вы взяли эти грибы, — Траун говорил мягко, в голосе его не было ни капли злости. — Я не держу зла на вашу скрытность. У меня к вам… один вопрос, и я прошу вас ответить честно.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Каковы ваши чувства ко мне?

Илай замер и сжался, чувствуя как волна холода сбегает по спине.

— Вы… я… бесконечно уважаю вас, сэр… вы потрясающий стратег и… я рад служить под вашим командованием, хоть и…

— Я не об этом, Илай, — Траун накрыл его руку второй ладонью. — Здесь больше никого нет. Можешь быть предельно откровенным.

Вслед за холодом его столь же быстро наполнил жар. Здесь и сейчас ему некуда было уйти от разговора — он ведь даже не знал, где находится. Траун, как и всегда, наверняка уже знал ответ, но почему-то хотел услышать, как он произнесет его вслух.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Илай и облизал пересохшее нёбо.

— И насколько серьёзно это увлечение? — спросил Траун, словно речь шла не о чувствах, а о покупке новых сапог. Илай сделал глубокий вдох — отступать было бессмысленно.

— Что ж, поначалу я думал, что это просто мои гормоны так… реагируют, потому что вы все время рядом, и вы… ты потрясающе выглядишь. Серьёзно, я до встречи с тобой никогда так не смотрел ни на одного мужчину… — Илай повернул голову, предполагая, что Траун сидит в другой стороне. Пусть он и понимал, что ему и без того было прекрасно видно его смущение, он не мог побороть желания спрятать лицо. — Ты часто прикасаешься ко мне, — он сжал ладонь Трауна. — Твоё тело такое… горячее. И ты сам так силён. Но после того как у меня началась эта дурацкая сыпь, мое тело перестало реагировать на тебя однако… — он сделал паузу в своей речи, вслушиваясь в тишину. Траун дышал также спокойно, как в момент его пробуждения. Неясно зачем, но он определённо ожидал полного признания. — Даже без этого мне хотелось быть к тебе ближе. Я даже готов был кормить тебя этими противными грибами. А значит, ты… действительно мне нравишься. И мне жаль, что я говорю об этом… вот так, — он ощутил нестерпимое желание посмотреть на Трауна прямо сейчас и потянул вторую руку к лицу. Нащупав край компресса у самой кромки волос, он сжал его пальцами и резко потянул вниз.

— Илай, нет, тебе стоит подождать доктора… — Траун разжал его ладонь, очевидно потянув руки, чтобы остановить его. Илай решил поспешить, и дёрнул ещё несколько раз как можно резче. Повязка поддалась и съехала набок в тот момент, когда Траун перехватил его запястье. Но что-то заставило его тут же разжать ладонь.

Илай смог открыть глаза. Поначалу он мог видеть только яркий свет и размытую тень, склонившуюся над ним. Но, после того, как он моргнул несколько раз, картина стала чётче, и уже через несколько секунд он смог разглядеть очертания капитана.

Траун смотрел на него не моргая, широко распахнув ярко горящие глаза и приоткрыв рот. Увиденное им должно было быть очень необычным, чтобы вызвать у него подобные эмоции.

— О, я… простите, я не подумал о том, как это может выглядеть.

— Всё в порядке, энсин. Вы выглядите… не так плохо, как я ожидал. Совсем не плохо, — он отстранился, повернувшись к стене. Затем, резко вздохнув, поднялся со своего места. — Мне нужно поговорить с доктором Хамасом, — бросил он и быстро вышел из палаты.

Илай осмотрелся — здесь действительно никого не было. Помещение было отделено от общего лазарета, и он мог только гадать — было ли дело в карантине, или в личном распоряжении Трауна. Здесь была только кровать и громоздкий сканер. И ничего похожего на зеркало.

Он посмотрел на свои руки и увидел то, что и ожидал — посеревшую кожу с простирающимися в ней тёмными нитями грибницы. Такими же были и ноги, и всё остальное тело, и таким же, очевидно, было и его лицо. Однако почему-то сейчас это не пугало его. Странные грибы из пещер далёкой Ксиллы захватили его тело полностью, и похоже не собирались больше прорастать наружу. Он провёл ладонью по лицу, чтобы убедиться — никаких шляпок или отверстий. Лицо было гладким.

Однако всё же что-то было не так. Что-то удивило Трауна настолько, что обычная сдержанность подвела его. Он ощупал лицо ещё раз, тщательно прислушиваясь к ощущениям пальцев. Ничего необычного.

Тяжело вздохнув, он закрыл глаза. И только тут вдруг осознал, что было неправильно. Опущенные веки больше не погружали его зрительное восприятие в темноту. Под ними вспыхивал алым отражённый изнутри свет. Так было и когда он только очнулся, но мозг, очевидно успевший привыкнуть, пока он был без сознания, не стал реагировать.

Илай соскочил с постели — у него действительно ничего не болело, и он не видел причин для дальнейшей изоляции. Он подошёл к двери палаты — та оказалась заперта. Тогда он постучал.

— Эй там! Доктор Хамас? Траун? Кто-нибудь?

Дверь на удивление быстро открылась. За ней стоял Хамас, рядом позади него Траун. Тот молчал, опустив глаза в пол, его губы были плотно сжаты, плечи напряжены.

— О, теперь я вижу, о чем вы, капитан, — протянул доктор Хамас и широко улыбнулся. — Энсин Вэнто, прошу вас вернуться в кровать. Мне нужно провести дополнительное сканирование. Потом вы можете остаться с капитаном наедине, — доктор отстранил его ладонью, вынуждая сделать шаг назад. Илай снова взглянул на Трауна через его плечо.

— Я зайду позже, — сказал тот, не поднимая взгляд, и остался снаружи за закрывшейся дверью.

***

Доктор Хамас ещё не успел произвести химическое вмешательство, однако Траун уже чувствовал себя странно. Произошедшее с Вэнто преображение одновременно внушало ужас и будоражило. Он невольно вспомнил нелепые легенды о том, как люди, населявшие Ксиллу, мутировали, вступив в симбиоз с устойчивым к холоду грибком, и стали теми, кто теперь называл себя чиссами. Эта легенда была чем-то сродни местной сказке, и теперь увидев подобное воочию, Траун невольно ощущал, что прикоснулся к некоему чуду.

Илай выглядел теперь совсем как чисс — оттенок кожи стал почти равномерно голубым, покрывшиеся тонкой плёнкой сплетенного мицелия глаза люминесцировали алым, и даже в волосах коричневый пигмент сменился на темно-синий. И хотя внешних отличий все ещё было предостаточно, их с лихвой компенсировал тонкий аромат, какой мог исходить только от чисской кожи. Думая об этом Траун ловил себя на том, что ему очень хочется попробовать ее языком, чтобы убедиться, что покрывавшие ее выделения имели тот же особый сладковатый вкус.

Однако это чудо все ещё оставалось смертельно опасным для его адъютанта: проведённое доктором Хамасом сканирование подтверждало, что грибница, захватившая всю поверхность кожи, устремлялась вглубь и представляла теперь реальную опасность для внутренних органов, медленно, но верно поглощая и преобразовывая их в питательную среду.

— Препарат готов, капитан Траун, — отчитался доктор, приподняв перед собой инжектор, внутри которого можно было разглядеть желтоватую жидкость.

Чисс нервно дернул плечами, подавляя внутренний протест. Вмешательство в химию его тела и стимуляция поведения, которое многие назвали бы непозволительным, вызывали глубинное отторжение самим фактом, и он переживал, что даже это может не сработать. Но все меры были уже приняты, и отступать было нельзя — короткое помутнение рассудка было менее ужасной перспективой, чем гибель его единственного друга в пространстве Империи.

Траун снял китель, оставшись в форменной черной майке, и решительно подставил доктору Хамасу плечо. Но тот подошел ближе и вжал инжектор прямо в его шею. Чисс резко вдохнул, чувствуя как вещество быстро разлилось по телу прохладой. На мгновение это напугало его, и он агрессивно взглянул на доктора.

— Так будет быстрее и эффективнее. А теперь идите, — тонкие сухие губы Хамаса сложились в неприятную улыбку, но Траун почти не видел ее. Сердце его резко забилось быстрее, и на несколько секунд закружилась голова. Он зажмурился и стёр со лба пот, чувствуя, как прохлада, обратившаяся в жар, прокатывается по всему телу волной и концентрируется в паху.

— Я надеюсь, это сработает, — он нервно свёл бёдра, полуосознанно следуя военной привычке давить подобные порывы, но затем заставил себя расслабиться и позволить возбужденному органу показаться наружу.

— Не могу ничего гарантировать, капитан Траун. Я никогда не видел исцеления от ханахаки, — поспешил предупредить доктор Хамас. Траун махнул на него рукой и направился к двери в выделенную Илаю палату.

Человек, теперь уже совсем не похожий на человека, сидел на кровати и выглядел так, словно на самом деле чувствовал себя отлично. Он поднял вопросительный взгляд на вошедшего, и у чисса внутри снова что-то дрогнуло, когда вместо привычных карих глаз он увидел алое свечение, в котором было не разглядеть зрачка. Дрожь прокатилась по всему телу и снова ударила в голову, разрушая попытки Трауна продолжать контролировать происходящее.

— Илай… — казалось, вся кровь в нём кипела и была готова разорвать сосуды. Он часто дышал, и весь его мир сузился до крошечного просвета, в котором виднелось лицо Илая, полностью преображенное грибами. Время будто замедлилось, и в нём блеск его бледных влажных губ бил по глазам, вызывая болезненное желание прикоснуться к ним.

Траун сжал зубы. Он думал, что был готов к тем эмоциям, которые мог вызвать экспериментальный препарат, но это было совсем не так. Ему было страшно терять контроль, и этого страха было почти также много, как возбуждения, хотя последнее постепенно брало верх. В несколько быстрых шагов, почти не чувствуя ног, он оказался рядом и наклонился к человеку, положив руки на обнаженные плечи.

— Траун… что происходит? — Илай подался назад и чуть втянул голову в плечи.

— Слишком долго объяснять, а у нас мало времени. К тому же я не врач. Но возможно я знаю единственный способ тебя вылечить, — с трудом проговорил Траун через сбившееся дыхание. Глубоко вдохнув, он наклонился ещё ближе и поцеловал Илая в губы. Он думал, что сразу захочет отстраниться, но вместо этого словно прилип к его лицу и не мог насытиться. Человек не стал отталкивать его, лишь продолжал удивленно смотреть перед собой пылающими глазами. От столь пристального взгляда Трауну стало неловко, и он огромным усилием заставил себя разорвать поцелуй и позволить Илаю сделать вдох.

— О мои звёзды, — воскликнул человек на вдохе. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, и ее движения, и блеск на голубоватой коже были сейчас столь волнующими, что чисс не сдержал порыв и прижался к ней губами, жадно вдыхая запах. Он позволил себе немного высунуть язык и слизать его пот, отчего Илай снова резко вдохнул и обхватил голову Трауна ладонями, прижимая к себе сильнее. — Если это предсмертные галлюцинации, то пусть они никогда не кончаются!

— Не сопротивляйся, — прошептал Траун в перерывах между поцелуями, которыми он продолжал осыпать грудь и шею энсина. — Это для твоего же блага.

— Да какое к крайту сопротивление, не останавливайся, — простонал Илай, затем отодвинул голову Трауна от себя и прошептал. — Я хочу тебя. На себе. В себе. Вокруг себя. Хочу, — сказав это, он сам впился в губы чисса с той же страстью. Траун на мгновение задумался о том, не вколол ли и ему доктор Хамас какой-то возбуждающий препарат, но эта мысль быстро утонула в волнах гормонального всплеска.

Он аккуратно уложил Вэнто спиной на кровать и забрался сверху, походя скинув с себя сапоги. Человек потянул руки к его ремню и расстегнул его, рывком стаскивая с него штаны так легко и уверенно, словно не раз проделывал это в своих фантазиях. Траун продолжил целовать его грудь и живот, постепенно спускаясь к паху, реагировавшему на его ласки даже несмотря на состояние Илая. Это было странно и снова чуть пригасило его возбуждение тревогой, но недовольный стон намекнул ему продолжить.

Кожа Илая была невероятной на вкус, но пробуждала аппетит совсем иного рода. Спустив с него боксеры, Траун глубоко вдохнул концентрированный аромат, и отчего-то именно это сильно смутило человека, до этого активно его подбадривавшего. Словно лишь сейчас он осознал, что это не было галлюцинацией.

— О, крифф, Траун, тебе не противно?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответил чисс, и был совершенно честен — прямо сейчас он был совершенно пьян своим адъютантом и жаждал попробовать его всего, и не раздумывая взял в рот его член — единственную часть тела, почти не затронутую грибницей, но все же обретшую характерный запах. И вкус — отметил он, глотая его полностью, упираясь подбородком в основание бедра, проводя по всей длине языком.

Илай вскрикнул и выгнулся ему навстречу, упираясь спиной в скомканное одеяло и сжимая пальцами тонкий больничный матрас. Болезнь, угрожавшая убить его, как будто и впрямь совсем не вредила ему, в отличие от того, что пережила лейтенант Сию. Ему повезло. Ему определенно повезло влюбиться в чисса, который никогда не любил цветы. И прямо сейчас мысль о том, что не только жизнь, но и тело, и чувства этого человека были в его руках, пьянила Трауна не меньше, чем запах лукх’чи’мор.

Илай был очень благодарным любовником, и казалось, что всего несколько раз облизав его член можно было довести его до оргазма. Вероятно, для исцеления этого бы хватило, но сейчас его командир думал совсем не о практической стороне того, что делал.

Он выпустил изо рта его член и огляделся в поисках ящика с базовым медицинским оборудованием. Такой нашёлся прямо под сканером, и Траун спустился с кровати и стал быстро перебирать его содержимое. Илай среагировал на это обиженным стоном.

— Ну куда же ты? Ох, неужели мне это все привиделось?

— Нет-нет, я здесь, ч’е висот, — сказал чисс и тут же осекся, осознав, что потерял самообладание настолько, что заговорил на чеуне. Тряхнув головой, он быстро выхватил из ящика латексные перчатки и гель, который явно был предназначен не для того, зачем был нужен ему. Затем, скинув на пол уже спущенные галифе, он снова забрался на Илая сверху и надел одну перчатку.

— Нет, это точно галлюцинация, — сказал человек и усмехнулся. Глаза его ярко горели, при этом Траун отметил, что темные нити мицелия под кожей стали почти незаметны. Это придало ему новый заряд уверенности в собственных действиях. Он выдавил немного геля на ладонь, одетую в перчатку, приподнял мошонку человека и провёл пальцем между ягодиц, нащупывая вход.

От прикосновения прохладного геля Илай вздрогнул и чуть зажался, но Траун действовал уверенно и резким движением пропихнул палец через напряженное кольцо мышц.

— О мои звёзды, — воскликнул Вэнто, сжимаясь вокруг него. — Траун, я не знаю, реален ты или нет, но предупреждаю — в моей заднице никогда не было ничего крупнее ректального сканера.

— Не волнуйся, мой член не крупнее ректального сканера, если я правильно тебя понял, — ответил Траун не раздумывая, просовывая второй палец в зад Вэнто как только тот чуть расслабился, и раздвигая проход.

— Что… такой маленький? — спросил Илай взволнованно, но более ничего сказать не смог — чисс, направив член другой рукой, наконец вставил его, и тот с легкостью скользнул глубже по обильной смазке, когда он дернул тело человека на себя, и тому осталось лишь вскрикнуть от столь резкого проникновения.

Даже после изменений, произошедших из-за лукх’чи’мор, Вэнто внутри был чуть холоднее, чем Траун ожидал, но это не охладило его желания. Скорее напротив — молодой человек, такой другой и такой похожий теперь, лишь подогревал интерес, который и раньше присутствовал в нем, но не выходил за рамки любопытства исследователя. Сейчас же он хотел знать его изнутри и снаружи, обладать им единолично и, при этом, чувствовал потребность быть нежным и заботливым с ним. Чем бы ни было вколотое Хамасом вещество, оно идеально выполняло свою функцию — чувства Трауна не были обычной похотью. Это было что-то намного больше и шире, и охватывало все аспекты его мышления, и возможно именно это и была та самая любовь, которая могла спасти Вэнто от поразившей его болезни.

Улыбнувшись этим мыслям, прежде чем новая волна возбуждения заполнила сознание, он снял перчатку и, схватив бёдра человека обеими руками, приподнял его, поудобнее насаживая на себя. Вэнто подтянулся и схватил его за плечи, так что теперь его голова была выше, и Траун воспользовался этим, чтобы прижаться губами к его ключице.

— Ладно, это не так плохо, как я представлял, — сказал Илай на выдохе и, пользуясь тем, что партнёр отвлёкся, перехватил инициативу и сам начал двигаться на нем. Смазка сыграла свою роль, и теперь теснота внутри него была приятной. Траун подался Илаю навстречу и сразу попал в его ритм, отчего ощущения в теле снова затмили когнитивные функции. Спустя пару минут они стали настолько сильными, что требовали какого угодно выхода, но оргазм все не наступал. И тогда выбор, движимый подсознательными процессами, пал на плечо Илая, которое Траун решил страстно укусить.

Смыкая челюсти на голубоватой коже, чисс не соизмерял силу, и прокусил до крови. Илай вскрикнул, но не прекратил движения, лишь немного замедлившись, и именно эта смена ритма толкнула Трауна за грань. Он разомкнул челюсти, запрокинул голову и замер так, позволяя нервным импульсам собираться и рассыпаться в хаосе кульминации. Краем восприятия он чувствовал, что Илай продолжал двигаться, но скоро тоже замер, а затем задрожал всем телом, вцепившись в его плечи. И когда все закончилось, Траун лег на спину и потянул человека за собой.

— Ч’а ч’ацах ва, — прошептал чисс, утопая в приятном мягком забытьи.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал человек в ответ, улегшись на нем сверху и закрыв глаза.

***

Это было похоже на сон с самого начала. Самый прекрасный из возможных сейчас снов, который был достаточно хорош, чтобы быть последним. Но Илай чувствовал, что просыпался, и до последнего пытался этому сопротивляться.

Чьи-то заботливые руки несколько раз мягко переложили его, и окончательно его разбудило пощипывание бакты на левом плече. Он застонал и приоткрыл глаза — Траун был рядом, полностью одетый, лицо его было напряженным и отстраненным. Здесь же был и доктор Хамас, водивший над ним медицинским сканером.

— Капитан Траун, я проверил трижды, — твёрдо сказал доктор и убрал сканер в карман на поясе. — В нем не осталось больше следов злокачественного мицелия. Он здоров и готов к возвращению на службу. Как и вы.

— Когда перестанет действовать препарат, который вы мне вкололи? — сказал чисс тихо, но в его голосе было отчётливо слышно раздражение.

— А что именно беспокоит вас в его действии?

— Я все ещё чувствую влюбленность. И… желание быть с ним. Это меня беспокоит, потому что это неуместно. Он мой подчиненный, — Траун посмотрел на Илая и его лицо смягчилось. Он взял его за руку — его ладонь была тёплой и мягкой, пальцы сжимали некрепко. Чисс кусал губы и явно злился на себя за то, что не мог сохранить холодно-отстраненное выражение. — Я лишь хотел спасти ему жизнь.

— Что ж, капитан, признаюсь, я вколол вам подкрашенный физраствор. То, что произошло с вами после — всего лишь реакция мозга на ваш самообман. Вы не могли позволить себе чувствовать то что чувствовали, а неведомое лекарство просто дало вам необходимое оправдание. Но обратить этот эффект вы можете только сами.

— Значит… я все это время любил его по-настоящему? — произнёс Траун тихо.

— Ваше отрицание собственных чувств — не моя проблема, капитан. Я чиню тела, а не души, — доктор Хамас приосанился. — А ещё пациент проснулся. Оставлю вас наедине, — сказал он с мнимо-добродушной ухмылкой и вышел.

Траун снова посмотрел на Илая, и лицо его окончательно стало растерянным. Человек приподнялся на локтях и сел, не сводя с командира внимательного взгляда.

— С пробуждением, энсин, — чисс отвернулся и опустил веки.

— Либо грибы окончательно отравили мои мозги и я потерял связь с реальностью, либо… — Илай нахмурился и придвинулся к командиру поближе, — у нас и правда был секс?

— Доктор сказал, что это может исцелить от ханахаки. Это сработало. Твоей жизни и здоровью больше ничто не угрожает, — Траун опустил голову и потёр пальцами лоб.

— Ладно, я понял, — Илай сглотнул ком, чувствуя как прекрасный сон разбивается и рассыпается перед лицом реальности, в которой Траун совсем не рад был возникшим в нем ответным чувствам и видел в них лишь неудобство. Это было так неожиданно больно и обидно, что ему даже не захотелось продолжать разговор. По крайней мере не сейчас. — Постараюсь не нарушать твои планы своим существованием, — бросил он и соскочил с кровати, по пути хватая сложенную около подушки чистую униформу, и выбежал из палаты, устремившись в сторону больничного освежителя. Он был так зол, что игнорировал удивленные взгляды медсестёр и пациентов. Ему лишь хотелось теперь остаться одному и выпустить пар после всего стресса, который ему пришлось пережить из-за болезни, затронувшей глубокую фобию.

— Илай, подожди, я должен… — голос Трауна окликнул его, когда он запрыгнул в свободную кабинку и врезал по панели доступа, закрывая дверь перед носом чисса. Развернувшись к мойке, он невольно взглянул на зеркало, но не сразу понял, что это было зеркало.

— Ой, прошу про… — он запнулся и почувствовал как холод сбегает по спине. Илай впервые увидел себя с момента помещения в бакта-канистру и успел позабыть о том, как сильно грибы преобразили его. Он мог лишь гадать и приблизительно представлять, как выглядел со стороны. Но теперь он мог видеть полную картину.

Грибов на нем действительно больше не было. Ни одна шляпка, ни один чужеродный бугорок или нарост не поднимались над гладкой кожей, а нити мицелия больше не змеились под ней пугающими темными линиями. Но почему-то вместо привычного коричневого вся его кожа стала голубой, оттенка даже более насыщенного чем у Трауна. И глаза — теперь он точно убедился — целиком стали алыми и даже в ярко освещённой душевой было заметно, что они светились.

Илай неверяще ощупал лицо, посмотрел на руки и ноги, дабы убедиться, что это и впрямь было его отражение. Затем, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, выкрикнул все самые непристойные ругательства, которые помнил на разных языках, и снова ударил по панели доступа.

Дверь открылась, и за ней, как Илай и ожидал, стоял последовавший за ним Траун. Сердито взглянув ему в лицо, человек был готов разразиться бурей, и занёс руку, чтобы начать пламенную речь, но чисс совершенно сбил его мысли, неожиданно вложив в неё сапоги, забытые Илаем в палате.

— Это побочный эффект. От грибов, — сказал Траун все также мрачно и тихо, опустив глаза в пол. Он выглядел таким виноватым, что злость Илая отступила, и на смену ей пришла усталость и грусть. И немного теплоты и нежности, которые он все ещё чувствовал, глядя на чисса. — Мне жаль. Доктор сказал, что это не вылечить.

— Класс, — Илай обреченно вздохнул и горько улыбнулся. — Я полюбил тебя и превратился в чисса сам.

— Я бы не стал так говорить, — возразил Траун. — В нашей физиологии все ещё присутствуют некоторые различия. Все-таки помимо грибов у нас были тысячи лет эволюции.

Вэнто не знал что ответить. Он определенно не готов ко всему, что произошло, но это уже произошло, и самая пугающая часть была уже позади. А впереди — неизвестность, в которую он не хотел отправляться один.

Эмоции завязались внутри него тугим болезненным узлом, и на глазах выступили слёзы. Он протянул руку и сгрёб ткань кителя Трауна, подтягивая его к себе. Тот не сопротивляясь сделал шаг вперёд и почти незаметным жестом коснулся панели, закрыв за собой дверь.

— И что же теперь со мной будет?

— Как я уже сказал — я действительно люблю тебя, — Траун взял его за плечи, привлёк к себе, мягко обнимая, и нежно поцеловал в волосы, глубоко вдыхая их запах. — А значит, я о тебе позабочусь.

**Author's Note:**

> Скетчевые арты авторства Helius.


End file.
